In U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,334, Dr. B. K. Huang disclosed what has become known as a greenhouse-bulk tobacco curing barn. Basically, as disclosed in this patent, the structure disclosed therein can be utilized as either a greenhouse or as a bulk tobacco curing and drying structure. While various plants and horticultural crops can be grown in the structure when used as a greenhouse, of particular significance to tobacco farmers is the fact that tobacco seedlings can also be grown therein, and after reaching a certain maturity, the tobacco seedlings can be transplanted in the field.